spuffy you found me
by spikeyem
Summary: my first story about buffy the vampire slayer but this is about spike and buffy. spike comes back to life!


**Song - You found me by Kelly Clarkson**

Is this a dream

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

**Buffy get ready to go to bed.**

I'd become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

**Gets into her bed.**

To what it's like

When everything's right

Oh, I can't believe

**The camera goes into Buffy's eyes.**

you found me

when no one else was looking

how did you know just where I would be

yeah you broke through all of my confusion

the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

**The Powers (shop). Willow gets all the bags of the spell, gets them out, looking through the magic book and she is ready to do the spell **

So here we are

And that's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

**Willow mixing the spell into a bowl. **

**Working really hard. **

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can believe

**Willow does a hand full of the spell and throw it on a spot where the spell is going to work.**

you found me

when no one else was looking

how did you know just where I would be

yeah you broke through all of my confusion

the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

**The powder (red, green, blue and yellow) flied around the shop and then goes to the spot and forms a person.**

I was hiding

Till you came along

And showed me where I belong

**The camera follows the powder, so it starts from the bottom to the top. Its show Spike and the spell is finish.**

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know…

**Willow face is happy. Spike escapes the shop and run to Buffy.**

you found me

when no one else was looking

how did you know just where I would be

yeah you broke through all of my confusion

the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

**Shows Buffy asleep in her bedroom. Spike is running down the streets in New York. **

You broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad and the things in between

You found me (x2)

**Finally Spike is at Buffy's house looking through the window. **

**The next morning Buffy woke up in her small bedroom in New York. She comes out of bed, walks towards the kitchen and meets Dawn, Xander and Willow. "hi" a happy mood from Willow, Buffy looks at her weird but she still half a sleep and says "hi everybody". Dawn cooking some bacon and Xander asks Buffy "are you ok?", "am fine" said Buffy. Willow helps out Dawn dishing the bacon out, Buffy and Xander sits down at the table waiting for the bacon. While they eat their bacon, Giles comes in like he saw a ghost or something, "hi everybody, can I talk to Willow for a sec", "sure" said the Scooby gang. So Giles and Willow walk into Buffy's bedroom and shut the door behind. "What has happen to The Powers? Did you do a spell because when I got there this morning the powder was everywhere, the bookshelf is messy and some footsteps on the floor, did you create a person or another monster?" shouted Giles "Well?!" silence. Willow looks shock what Giles as said, "I did a spell for Buffy, she look so unhappy without him…" "Oh, no you didn't" said Giles, "what? What have I done" Willow look at Giles. Silence. "You brought Spike back. Why?" questioned Giles. "Because she was unhappy and all she thinks about is him" answered Willow. "Let's go and find him" Giles said. "Where we going to find him? And its daylight" said Willow, "tonight outside the Powders" said Giles. Giles walk out of the bedroom unhappy and said to the gang "bye everyone", "not staying?" questioned Buffy. Giles answered "no, I got to tidy the shop up and open it for the afternoon". "Need some help?" said Dawn, "no am fine" said Giles, and he walks out the house. "What's up with him?" asks Xander, "sounds like he come out the other side of the bed this morning" said Dawn. **

**Later that night, Willow meets Giles outside the Powders shop. "Let's go" said Giles still unhappy with Willow. They walk through the New York streets, "find anything yet?" said Giles. "Not yet" said Willow. They stop at a café for tea and coffee, "how we going to find him?" asks Willow. A tap of Willow's shoulder, a blonde short hair waiter, on her name badge its say "SAM". Sam said "sorry but I heard your talk about a guy…" "Do you know him?" asks Giles. "He got blonde hair and wearing a very long leather jacket" says Willow getting happy. "He pop in just 15mins ago" said Sam. "Which way did he go?" said Giles. "He went left…" Giles and Willow leap out of their chairs and ran out the café, turn left and run through the huge crowd in New York. Suddenly Giles run into Buffy but Willow was ahead of Giles so Willow was still running to find Spike. Back to Giles and Buffy, "what are you doing here?" Asks Buffy. "This isn't you Giles going out clubbing at this time of night" she said. Giles in shock seeing Buffy. "Um, what are you doing here?" Giles said. "Well, am the slayer you know". Giles see Willow waving her arms to tell him to hurry up, "well, I got to go now, see you tomorrow. Bye." He said, then he running towards Willow. "I think he has too much to drink" Buffy saying it to herself. Willow waiting for Giles, he finally catches up with Willow. They walk in an alley, Willow getting ready to do a spell to find Spike. "What are you doing?" a voice from behind Willow and Giles, it was Buffy. "Just chilling" said Willow, "in the alley?" said Buffy. "From the crowds is making me have a headache" said Giles. "Why are acting very strange to me?" questioned Buffy. Silence. "Well… Giles" quickly said Willow, Giles is a bit shock what has Willow said. "What?!" said Giles. Buffy getting angry and annoyed because nobody not answering, "They are looking for me, kid" a voice from behind Buffy it was Spike. BLOODY HELL from the shock from Buffy, "are you real?" said Buffy with her eyes watery and putting her hand on Spike's face. "Am real" says Spike, "love at first sight" said Willow, "Shh" said Giles, "sorry" she said. Spike and Buffy hugging each other and smiling at each other. "Oh, hi guys" says Sam (the waiter), "hi" said the Scooby gang. "Hi baby" said Spike, "What!" Buffy said angry. Spike goes up to Sam and give her a kiss on the lips and a hug. Willow's face is in shock so as Giles but Buffy's face was full of tears so Willow and Giles take Buffy back to the house and Willow said to Spike "you are not real". After what Willow said Spike he was laughing and smiling.**

**While Willow and Giles take Buffy through the New York streets Willow said to Buffy "I'm so sorry". Finally, they got back to the house, open the door, Dawn and Xander went straight to Buffy and give her a big hug. "What as happen?" questioned Dawn, "don't ask" answered Giles. "Why?" Dawn asks, "I tell you later Dawn" said Willow, "a good thing is to give your sis a big hug, ok" said Willow, "ok" said Dawn. Dawn give another hug and said to Buffy quietly "it's alright". Willow guide Buffy into her bedroom and put Buffy into bed. The rest of the gang sitting around the table waiting for Willow, Willow shut Buffy's door behind her and sits on a free chair around the table. Silence. "Ok, last night I did a spell for Buffy", "what was the spell?" questioned Xander, "the spell was to bring Spike back" answered Giles. Everybody in shock. "Remember this morning, Giles came in and he wanted to talk to me, remember because I mess the shop and on the floor was footsteps. So, tonight me and Giles was looking for him tonight but this waiter called Sam over heard us talking about Spike. She tell us which way he went and we ran down the streets, then we saw Buffy walking the other way but Giles wasn't looking so he ran into her. After the trouble, me and Giles went into an alley trying to find him…", "cut into the interesting bit please" said Xander. "Ok, Buffy followed us, asks us a lot of questions, then Spike appears, makes us happy but you know Sam, she followed us and the unhappy thing was Sam is going out with Spike. That's why Buffy crying her eyes, so…" a knock on the door, Dawn got the door and it was Spike at the door. "You are not coming in" said Dawn, "that's right, you heard her. GO!" said Xander. Spike being cheeky saying "oh, am very scared, can I talk to Buffy please?" Giles got out of his chair and said "just go!" Spike didn't move, he said "clam down granddad", "hey, don't called him granddad" said Willow. Buffy listening through her door, then she open her door and said "you can come in Spike, give us ten minutes guys". Everybody in shock, "Buffy?!" said the Scooby gang. "Thank you" said Spike, he walk through the house while Spike smile at the gang, the gang just give him evil looks. He walks through Buffy's bedroom and shut the door behind him. In the kitchen, Xander said "why did she do that?" Dawn whispered to herself "I don't know". Back into Buffy's bedroom, Buffy sitting on her bed and Spike sitting on the floor. Silence. "Can we go somewhere else?" said Spike, "no, this place is fine thank you" said Buffy. "Ok, I still love you…" Buffy said "how can you still love me, you got a girlfriend!!", "but…" Buffy said "NO! Let me finish!" Spike's face is shock what has Buffy said. "Am been unhappy when you were gone, that's why Willow did a spell to bring you back to cheer me up. When I saw you tonight I was so happy because you were in front of me and when I saw Willow a little tear came down her face, she was thinking 'Buffy find love again', I WAS THINKING THAT!" said Buffy bursting into tears, Willow open the door, went straight to Buffy, give her a big hug and said to Spike "I think you need to go now." Spike head to the front door and shut the door behind him. "Am so sorry, Buffy." Said Willow while she still hugging Buffy. **

**Later that night, Spike walk through New York streets crying his eyes out realized what he has done. He met Sam in a little flat, the flat looks like one of those flat above a shop, a little room with old fashion wallpaper, rip arm chairs, old fashion carpet, a Victorian bed and a small black and white TV. Of course Spike is sitting on the arm chair watching his program on the black and white TV, Sam came over and give Spike a big hug and a kiss on the lips, Spike wasn't enjoy of it because what just happen to Buffy. Sam said "coming to bed?", "not yet, I just need to be alone for a sec" said Spike. "Why because that entire Buffy thing. She is just an ex-girlfriend". Spike getting angry then shouted "she is not an ex-girlfriend! She helps me, she makes me human and I love her! So don't talk crap about her, ok!" "god clam down, keep your hair on, am going to bed" said Sam. Spike leap out of the arm chair and said "am going out to get piss, don't wait up for me", "oh great, leaving your girlfriend behind. Is that what you always do leaving your girlfriends behind?" questioned Sam, "you got that right kid" answered Spike. He shut the door behind him and head out the building. Through the window Sam looking which way did he go. Spike saw her and he give her the two fingers at her, Sam's face angry and piss off.**

**The next morning, the smell of bacon again but this time it was Willow cooking the bacon. It was about 10:30 am, Dawn and Xander sitting around the table waiting for the bacon. Xander said "god, it was crazy last night with the Spike thing". Buffy came out of her bedroom and came to sit around the table. Silence. "Are you alright sis?" asks Dawn "am a bit better, thanks." Said Buffy. About 11am, Giles walking to The Powers front door then realize a body was sleeping there. It was Spike, Giles just stand there shaking his head. Spike woke up realize the sun is burning on his skin, he leap up and shouted at Giles saying "Open the door granddad", Giles got the key and rush toward the door but Spike was in the way screaming saying " open the door, hurry up am burning!" Giles finally got to the door and unlock it, Spike pushes Giles out the way to get in. Spike run in and takes his leather jacket and stomp on it quickly, Giles follows Spike and he said "stay here for 10mins and get out", "Why?" "Because if the Scooby gang comes you need to go when they get here or you can hind in the basement" said Giles. Later that morning, Giles and Spike sits around the table and talking Giles asks "Why did you come back?", "Well, I didn't come back did i?" said Spike. Then a bang on the door it was the Scooby gang, so Giles tells Spike to hind behind the till, "this is a great hiding place", "shut up!" Giles quickly run towards the door and unlock it, "how long to unlock a door Giles?" said the Scooby gang. Finally Giles got to the door and open it. "Yeah!" said Dawn and Xander, "stop it guys" said Buffy. They walk in, Buffy looks around because she can smell if a vampire been in here, she walks towards the till, Spike getting worried but Giles stop in front of Buffy and said "let's go and sit down, okay". So, the Scooby gang sat around the table "so, what do you want to do tonight?" asks Giles to the group. Everybody was shock because what Giles just said it even Spike behind the till was shock. "What is wrong with you today?" asks Willow, "well. You know I always tell you what to do. So am letting you to choose" said Giles. "Kill Sam" quickly said Buffy, "what?!" said the Scooby gang even Spike said that as well. "Kill Sam, why?" said Giles, "Because she is a vampire", "anything else?" said Giles "and she is going out with Spike" answered Buffy. Spike smiling, "how you going to kill her?" "What a silly question, Xander" said Buffy. "How we going to find her?" asks Dawn "she works in a café that where we going to find her". Spike still smiling, "so, what time?" asks Giles, "here about 6o'clock". Buffy gets out of her chair and walks out the shop, Dawn follows, then Willow and then Xander. Leaving Giles, then Spike came out of the till. "I need to talk to her" said Spike, "what?! NO!" shouted Giles, "Giles you idiot I mean Sam" said Spike, "good" said Giles. Spike put his leather jacket over him and went out the shop. Later that afternoon, it was Sam's break in the café. Spike runs in take of his leather jacket, put it on the floor, runs in the back of the café and finds Sam eating a salad sandwich. "Hi baby…" giving her a big hug and kissing her lips then to her neck. "Stop it Spike. I got 10mins." Said Sam. "Meet me here at 6o'clock", "Spike?" Spike walks out, put his jacket over his head then runs out of the café. Sam looks a bit weird in the face.**

**Later that night, outside The Powers is Giles, Willow and Xander waiting for Buffy and Dawn. Finally, Buffy and Dawn shows up "sorry guys" said Buffy. So the Scooby gang walks down on the streets of New York, they get to the café but Sam and Spike are waiting outside for them. "Why is Spike here?" questioned Dawn "I don't know but he not going to be happy" asked Buffy. The gang faces Sam and Spike, then Buffy step up in front then Sam was getting ready to step up but then Spike step up instead. Buffy's face looks angry and she just wants to kill Sam. Spike says "I need to do something" "what?!" said Buffy. Then he goes in front of Buffy's face then kiss her on the lips, everyone was in shock even Sam. Sam was getting angry then she screamed her head off by saying "Why!!! Why!!! Why!!!" After the great kiss, Spike turn around and said "sorry love, this is my girlfriend." Sam screams her head off then runs away then stops and said "you fucking idiot" then runs away in the busy street of New York. The Scooby gang faces look shock, Spike and Buffy holding each other hands and Willow said to Giles "I told you he was still the same Spike after all". Giles walks off angry, "Giles! Don't go!" shouted Buffy, Giles stops then walk off again. Xander, Willow and Dawn follow Giles and give a evil face at Buffy, Buffy's face looks upset but Spike gives her a big hug.**

**Later that night about 9:30pm, the Scooby gang enter the flat without Buffy. "Am so sorry Giles" said Willow, "its ok, am fine" said Giles. Giles walks into Buffy's bedroom and shut the door behind him, "he be fine" said Willow, "he's not going to be fine, Willow" said Dawn, "yeah that's right, the watcher just saw the slayer kissing the dead" said Xander. **

**About 10:00pm, at a noise club called 'Rock City!' Spike and Buffy sits down at a table with burgers and chips and talking about stuff. "I can't believe you are here, in front of me" said by a happy Buffy. Spike's face is smiling, his and her hands holding each other on the table. It was a busy club with crazy dancers on the dance floor, people getting drunk and people singing on the stage. While Spike and Buffy falling in love again, Sam walks in with a tall, punky with purple hair. Spike said "oh bloody hell", "what?" Buffy asks, "She's back" said Spike. Spike grab Buffy's arm, took her off her seat and guide her to the exit. "What are you going?" asks Buffy, "we are hiding?" answered Spike. "What?! Hiding behind the bins… great hiding spot Spike" said Buffy, "shh! Be quiet" whispered Spike. From Spike's point of view is Sam is looking around for him, she getting near, near, near and then said "Spike come out, I can see your blonde hair" said Sam, "Shit!" said Spike. Buffy appear from the bins and then Spike appears, "hi lovers" said Sam, "piss off" said Spike, "Shh Spike" said Buffy, "how sweet… Paddy kills them" said Sam, "wait guys…" Spike walks towards Paddy "I know you. Buffy I think you know him as well", Buffy walks towards Paddy walks around him and said "hey, I think I know him…", "oh hi guys, what are you doing here?", "um… you're killing us?" said Spike, "do you want to go for a drink in 10mins?" asks Paddy, "do you want to go now?" asks Buffy, "hey that be great" answered Paddy. Spike and Buffy grab Paddy's arm and took him to 'Rock City!' Sam's face just can't believe what has just happen, she says "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Spike and Buffy didn't take Paddy to the club; they took him in an alley and give Paddy some money because Paddy is a good friend to Spike and Buffy, so they did a joke on Sam. "Cheers mate" said Spike, "thanks Paddy" said Buffy, "its fine, ring me if you want any help" said Paddy. Later that night at 10:40pm in the flat. Willow, Xander and Dawn sits around the table in silence, then the front door open by Buffy then follows by Spike. "He's not coming in!" shouted Dawn, "oh, come on" said Buffy, "I mean it!" said Dawn, she shut the door in front of Buffy.**


End file.
